


元旦限定

by Sueeell3



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sueeell3/pseuds/Sueeell3
Summary: 接上文芦笋最甜ヾ(❀╹◡╹)ﾉ~
Relationships: 芦笋cp - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	元旦限定

"我可不信，我现在又摸不到。"  
孙博翔心里冒了小火苗，"也不是不可以啊，哥，我们来视频嘛。"  
"不行，"卢志刚拒绝，"你还没放假，作为学生要收着心。"  
"我好想哥的，念了这么久，哥还不同意我小小的愿望…"孙博翔声音越来越低，像受了委屈无处抱怨的大型犬。  
"是么…"话筒那边卢志刚沉默了一下，"那，你有想我什么呢？"语气略带挑逗。  
"呃…很、很多啊，想抱着你，想你跟我一起我们去玩！"那些隐秘的心思自然说不出口。  
"嗯，我也很想博翔的哦。特别是博翔身上的温度，很舒服。"卢志刚毫不顾忌地说。  
年轻力壮的少年怎么受得了这样的刺激，脑子里爆炸性地出现许多令人耳红面赤的画面。  
"我…我也是。"  
  
"我们将近半年没有见过面了，你总说我不想你，我怎么会不想你呢？"  
志刚哥温柔的声音就响在耳畔，人却不在眼前，无法温存。孙博翔觉得好空虚。  
"好想见到哥，抱着志刚哥不松手。"  
  
"我也是。博翔，你最喜欢我哪里呢？"  
"脖子到锁骨那里，还有腰！"  
"我都没有说是身体上的，你怎么就这么回答呢？"那边是低低的闷笑声。  
孙博翔脑袋上垂下三根黑线。  
"这么诚实有奖励的哦。我现在也刚洗完澡，你要不要帮我脱下来呢？带子一解就会开的。"卢志刚发来诱人的邀请。  
"那…志刚哥自己拉住腰带，解开，把浴衣脱下来。"孙博翔竖着耳朵听那边的动静，甚至没察觉自己无意识地屏着呼吸。  
轻微的声响过后，"衣服已经脱下来了，房间开着暖气，好在不冷的。"  
"志刚哥，你现在什么感觉。"孙博翔咽口口水。  
"胸前很寂寞啊，每次你都用舌头舔它们。现在，它们没被照顾已经很久了。"一声喘息。  
"哥，你用手摸着自己看看。我平时会温柔地打着圈抚慰它们，然后再含住的。"  
卢志刚的手指摸上白皙胸前的凸起，轻轻按下去，柔嫩的乳尖被按得变了形。又因为受到外在的刺激，变得坚挺，裸露在空气中。  
"我还很喜欢亲志刚哥的时候手在哥你身上摸索，哥你感觉到我手指的触感了么？"  
卢志刚指尖轻轻划过光滑的肌肤，游走在自己的上半身。  
"有感觉到，你的手指好热。"  
孙博翔低低地喘着粗气，手掌向下身探去，握住寂寞已久的小博翔，上下撸动。  
"哥，我好喜欢在你身上留下吻痕，一片片的，真好看。"  
"嗯，你不要吸得那么用力，会很久消不下去。"卢志刚低声回应，语气软软。  
"志刚哥，你的脖子真好看。我叼着你上下起伏的喉结，想要吞下去。"孙博翔脑袋里回想着志刚哥诱人的身体。  
"啊哈…我是属于你的。"  
  
孙博翔耳边是志刚哥让人把持不住的喘息，手掌撸动的频率越来越快，在沉浸式的性爱中浮沉。  
"哥你的手指又细又软，每次握着我的小弟弟的时候它都好兴奋。你再摸摸它，我也好舒服。"  
"好，我摸摸。你那里又直又长，哪次进来不是横冲直撞的。"  
孙博翔脑子里回想着以往他们做爱的场景，心里更火热了。  
闭目舒缓着自己的欲望， 听着志刚哥的声音，真像志刚哥在面前与他亲热。  
"小博翔真威武，我亲它一口好么。"  
"博翔，你有想着我自慰过么？"恋人在耳边呢喃着亲近的话语。  
"有…有的，哥你是我的毒药，好想现在能见到你。"  
"那你怎么想着我自慰呢？"卢志刚意乱神迷。  
"…对着志刚哥的照片。"孙博翔诚实回答，答案逗得卢志刚笑了笑，"好害羞，博翔，你是我的蜜药。"  
卢志刚握着自己青涩的欲望，想着孙博翔会有的动作，取悦着自己。

"志刚哥，你大腿内侧的皮肤又白又嫩，你自己摸摸啊。我想吻在你大腿上。"  
"嗯…好舒服，但还差点什么。博翔…说爱我。"  
"志刚哥，我爱你。"少年坚定的声音让人软了腰。卢志刚半睁的眼神迷离，控制不住地，手中的欲望吐出白浊。  
孙博翔听着那边的动静，志刚哥高潮后的喘息，恨不得通过电话线爬到志刚哥那里去。  
手里火热的欲望涨大，积存的精液喷薄而出。孙博翔攀上情欲的高峰，喘着粗气。  
待平静下来，他扯过卫生纸收拾残局。  
  
"哥，你给我开视频嘛，我想看看你。"  
卢志刚没有说话，下一刻电话被挂断了。  
孙博翔一惊，志刚哥该不会生气了吧？紧接着一个视频邀请发了过来，孙博翔松了口气。  
视频接通，入镜的是床边小桌子上的台灯，发着暖色的光芒。  
"哥，你人呢。"白皙的手腕出现在镜头里，把画面掉转过来。  
卢志刚半露着肩膀缩在被子里，脸上潮红的余韵还没有褪去，细软的头发凌乱，  
孙博翔莫名想起了剥了壳的白嫩有弹性的鸡蛋，一句我想吃鸡蛋脱口而出。  
卢志刚形状优美的唇绽出一个笑容，嘴角的酒窝迷人。  
"那等你回来，我给你煮鸡蛋吃好不好？"  
"好！"孙博翔顺竿爬。  
"我也好想你在我身边睡哦。"卢志刚把头在枕头上蹭蹭，朝孙博翔撒娇。  
"我还有一段时间就放假了，到时候，天天陪着志刚哥睡觉好不好。"  
"…那、那我给你暖被窝。"卢志刚一根手指伸出来戳戳屏幕上孙博翔的脸。  
时钟一分一秒地指向午夜，卢志刚眼睛明亮，清澈见底。  
"博翔，新年快乐。"  
"志刚哥，新年快乐！"孙博翔笑容灿烂得眼睛眯成一条缝。  
卢志刚探过头在屏幕上落下一吻，又很快退回，把脸埋在被子里，害羞地躲闪视线。  
孙博翔傻傻地笑，他的志刚哥，是世界上第一可爱的人。  
"以后每年志刚哥都要陪我过年！"  
"好，以后的每一天，我们都一起过。"  
甜蜜温馨的场景幻化成一张相片，保存在名为幸福的相册中。  
拥抱了你，我就拥抱了幸福。  
  
  



End file.
